


Get Lucky

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Series: Observances [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Longing, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Wash finding Emily asleep on her desk after she's spent all night researching the effects of music on plant growth. Imagine her waking up when he's putting a blanket around her shoulders, but pretending she's still asleep so his hands linger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Up All Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sarinalina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarinalina/gifts).



It was the fourth night this week. The fourth night where he was worried about her because he could still see the light to her office on even when he was getting to bed himself when it was close to four am. It worried him because it seems like she never slept. Yet there she was every day, running the medical bay like she had slept the whole night. There had to be a trick to it. She had to have something that she was doing when he wasn’t watching that allowed her time to sleep. Not that he watched her all the time. Just a little bit. Only enough to ensure that she was taking care of herself. He didn’t pay attention to how she tucked her hair behind her ear when she had her helmet off and was elbow deep in an amputation or how she wiped the sweat from her brow when she finished putting away her surgical equipment. Oh no, nothing like that.

She smiled when he walked into her office, turning to greet him.

“What brings you here, Agent Washington?” She beamed at him, toothy grin painted on her face. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, pushing it out of her face.

“Uh, nothing really. Just, making sure that everything is okay with you.” He was able to hide behind his helmet, thankful for it considering how nervous she made him for no reason at all.

“Everything is just peachy! No one ever comes by to check though. They always figure I’m doing great.” She flashes another smile, turning back to the books opened up on the table behind her.

“What’s all of that?” He had a faint curiosity considering she was so into what she was reading but she didn’t turn to him like she had when he came in the room.

“They’re books, silly! Just doing some light reading on the best ways to sew on limbs. Gotta keep the mind fresh!” She chirped enthusiastically. Wash took half a step back, admiring her enthusiasm but finding it a little off putting. He smiled at her, even if she couldn’t see it.

“Well, I’m going to be going now. Don’t work too hard Doctor Grey!” He waved as he left her office, trying to suppress the feeling bobbing in his throat. He didn’t want her to get the wrong idea, even if he really did. So much about her fascinated him in ways that he couldn’t comprehend, but he found it easier to admire her from afar instead of confront her about the blossoming feelings he was starting to have for her.

Later that evening, Wash made his rounds of the base, ensuring that the perimeter was secure even if it wasn’t his turn at the time. He came back in, the lilting tune emanating from Doctor Grey’s office. On a previous visit, she had mentioned testing the effects of music on plant growth, wanting to see if one kind of music was more effective than another. He shook his head, smile on his face. When she didn’t have patients to save and reports to write, she had experiments to occupy her time that seems absurd to most of the soldiers at the base. He wandered over to her office, the orchestral mix more calming than the rock music she had been playing at when he had initially left for his patrol.

Since it was so late, he was afraid she would spot him when he peeked into the room, but he was surprised to find her face down on the desk, snoring softly. Her helmet was to the side of her texts. The varying plants in front of her seemed unmoved by the beautiful music, even if he was. She looked about the room, spotting a blanket on one of her shelves to the side of her books. He pulled it down, shaking it out and covering her shoulders with it. His fingers lingered at her arms, slowly sliding up her shoulders. He smiled down at her, noting how beautiful she looked even when she was sleeping. He brushed some of the hair off her face, admiring her as she slept. One of these days he would tell her.

“Sweet dreams, Emily,”  he said to her sleeping form, turning the music down a bit and switching off the light and stepped out the door. She smiled, sitting up in the darkness before pooling her head in her arms. _So much for sleeping._


	2. To the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Emily getting up early every morning in the Fed base just to watch Wash run past her window during his morning exercise and giving her that wide smile from the rush of running in the cold.

The difference was the morning. Her alarm sounded at dawn like usual, though this time she had a few more hours of sleep in her than she normally did. She hugged the blanket around her shoulders, still remembering that he had come in and put it there. The gesture was sweet and it was more than she had expected.

“Fellow soldiers,” she whispered to herself. If the doctor gets sick, who will take care of the patients. She still couldn’t shake the feeling that he cared for her to a degree, but she would never ask. Not now. Not when their lives still hung in the balance and they wouldn’t know if it would be worth the effort just yet.

“Keep it to yourself until you know.” Her voice was still low in the morning air, and she pushed her helmet to the side. The music had long since stopped and the plants she was experimenting with weren’t showing any change in their growth pattern.  _Test, observe, document_. She repeated the mantra to herself. Pouring her morning coffee, she headed to the window like she had done for the last several month. It had become a bit of a routine. She sipped the bitter liquid, watching the soldiers outside train and ensure they were in top physical condition. She spied Locus on the far side, sniper rifle held high just in case he needed it. His sights were focused on him.  _Washington_.

She hadn’t had much of a chance to speak with him since he arrived, as Locus kept them apart as much as possible when he was around, trying to distance the captive soldiers from the rest of the base at Outpost 37. It didn’t stop her from admiring him from afar. She knew that cool morning air wouldn’t be noticed as he ran, considering the armor, but it didn’t stop her from shivering as she watched, the cold creeping in with her helmet off.  _It was easier to drink this way_ , she reasoned,  _it’s not like I have a straw to help_. Her thoughts kept her busy as she watched him run, her mind wandering to the aesthetic of how his muscles must look as he ran. His bone structure must be excellent. She turned away from the window for a moment, having finished the cup of coffee in her hand, moving to refill it.

She had kept this routine, and he still hadn’t noticed. She figured it was for the best considering how little time there would be for much of anything to develop in the middle of the war. No sense in getting her hopes up. She took another sip of her coffee, watching the soldiers run, still keeping her eyes on him. He was important to Locus. Why else would he have directed her to save him. Why else would she have been told to ensure that his implants were stabilized or that the internal bleeding was stopped. She had worked tirelessly for more than a day to ensure his survival, and now she watched him to ensure there wasn’t a relapse. Another sip of coffee.  _It also didn’t hurt that he was nice to look at in the first place._

“What was that, Doctor?” her assistant asked from behind her, bringing in the samples that she had been working on over the last few days.

“Nothing. Set those over there.” She pointed to the counter below where Washington had pulled down the blanket from.

She kept focused on him all morning. From running to push ups to crunches, she wondered how he kept up with all of it considering who was watching over him the whole time. He came back into the base as it got closer to noon, and she lost sight of him, turning around to see him standing in her doorway, holding onto the empty mug. She tried to play it off like she had been glancing outside for just a moment, but the blush gave her away. She noticed him looking over at the blanket.

“Did you get cold last night?” he asked nonchalantly, not moving from his spot in the doorway. She set the mug down on the table next to her, eyeing him carefully.

“Yeah. Amazing thing happened. I fell asleep at my table, and when I woke up, there was a blanket over my shoulders. No idea how it got there.” She knew it was him that put the blanket on her shoulders, yet she wanted him to admit it first.

“Amazing thing that. Anyway, gotta run.”

She stared at the empty doorway for a while, refilling her mug. Today would be like the others.

 

\---

 

She woke up early again the next morning. She poured her coffee like she had done every morning before, heading over to the window to watch the soldier, particularly him, train. Each morning the same as the last. She pulled back from the window in surprise, leaning back in to ensure she saw what she thought she did. She blinked and waved back.


	3. For Good Fun

“I’ve made a discovery!” Her alarm rang through the base, no doubt heard by Locus and Felix across the planet.  
“Emily, please, calm down!”  
She shoved the soldier out of the way anyway. She explained her plan and told what she would need for supplies in order to investigate the pillar at the alien ruins. Her survey team would consist of Tucker, Sarge, and Caboose, with Carolina joining them later on once they made it back to base.  
As she packed her survey equipment for the trip, she heard a light knock at the door. She spun around, still far too excited from the discovery to keep much of anything contained thus far with any of her actions. She hadn’t expected Wash to come and see her off, yet here he was, standing in the doorway to her office. He managed to find a way to look nervous despite no outward indicators of such.  
“You know I should be coming with you. I’m glad you’ll have Carolina with you, but of the other three, Tucker is the only one who has a ghost of a chance to even defeat one, maybe two enemies if you encounter any. If you tell the others to, you could tak---” She stopped him in the middle of his speech, holding her hand up to his visor to hush him.  
“You know I’ll be fine. Despite who I go with, I’ll come back. You didn't’t need to worry about that. Besides, this is a science expedition, not an infiltration operation. You worry so much for someone… well we are in the middle of a war.” she held her hands to either side of his visor, pulling his helmet down to clink against hers, almost pumping their foreheads together.  
“I know. I just worry when anyone leaves anymore. After the separation last time, I don’t want to risk losing anyone who has become a part of the squad I’m on. It’s not just you; it’s all of you.” Wash sighed, his shoulder slumped.  
“It’s not just me, but I’m the only one you’re visiting before we leave. That makes sense.” She grinned inside her helmet, even if he couldn’t see, the inflection in her voice was there.  
“I.. well, I mean. Okay, you caught me, but Tucker knows that worrying about him is a default for me. I’m not sure how Sarge would react to me coming to talk to him like that, and really, Caboose doesn’t need to think about anything more than he already is. He’s got enough on his plate. However, thank you for making Freckles much less deadly.”  
“No problem!” She tilted her head and placed her hand on his arm. “Really though. I’ll be fine. We all will be. You’re just a radio communication away from knowing if we aren’t. Besides, you’re needed here. The armies can’t be ready to take on Locus, Felix and their men if they don’t have you to train them.”  
“I know. Just be safe.”


End file.
